Bad Kids
by MidKnite
Summary: Two young thieves begin a war of felony, seeking the title of the best Thief (Fem!Bakura) AU. Thiefshipping. Rated M just in case.


Warm rays of light snuck in between dark blue curtains and reached to her face, she stirred, she was sure it was morning already when the smell of waffles invaded her bedroom, she stretched her arms and hands looking at the clock _Darn it, how I hate school_ she thought, then she got up and went straight to the bathroom to rinse her face. She watched her messy silver mane with apathy, her porcelain skin had some small scratches and purple rings under her deep dark chocolate eyes.

Last night went short, she had a secret, at night she liked to sneak outside and took away some things from their respective owners, she didn't meant to be a thief, but she was, and also was good at it. It wasn't that she needed money or nice things, stealing calmed her anxieties and gave her thrills, she was in her sister words: A bad girl.

"Bakura!" Her twin sister sang while she opened the door "What are you doing? You should be getting ready! I already finished breakfast!" Bakura groaned, her sister was especially happy at mornings, which meant she was very annoying to the young thief, her sister Ryou was already wearing her stainless uniform and an impeccable hairdo, her cheeks were pink and her skin flawless, even when they were twins they were remarkably different, "Yes, I'm coming, now could I get some privacy?" Ryou smiled sweetly and closed the door, leaving her moody sister to tug at her locks with a hair brush, her hair was dry and it fluffed more than she would want to, the girl brushed her teeth and got dressed messily, her upper button was opened, her skirt button not aligned to the side, one jacket shoulder higher than the other, one sock grayer than the other, but she didn't care any of it, what was inside of her mind was more interesting than the outside she used to tell herself.

When she got in the kitchen Ryou was eating mouthfuls of the her sweet crisp battercakes and a huge glass of milk, Bakura joined in silence, eating as much but more messily, both sisters ate more than an average girl would, and nobody could tell where those pounds were going because their bodies were thin and toned. When they were both finished they took their rucksacks and headed for the school.

Bakura wasn't fond of sitting down and listen to big sermons, she spaced out a lot, when grades time came she was always prepared with a cheat, she never lacked those. That day the teacher asked for attention

"Say everybody a friendly welcome to a new student, his name is Marik Ishtar"

"Hello everyone" Said the teen, Bakura couldn't care less, she was glancing out the window with the head leaning on the back of her hand, minding not a bit of attention to her teacher and who sounded like a 'I want to be everybody's friend' type of guy, and boy, and god, she hated those. The teacher glanced around "There's a seat next to Bakura, the white haired girl from the back (Ryou seated on the front with her group of friends), you may seat there, Marik" _Great, now I'm stuck with the idiot_ she told herself, she could hear the new guy's steps coming and turned her face further to avoid any kind of social interaction, but after a few secure steps, his voice sounded next to her "Hi _Bakura_, fancy to see you here" _What? How did he? _She span around to meet the person: Bronze skin, lavender eyes and blond hair "YOU!" She lowered her voice and sunk in her seat when she saw all her classmates looking her way.

Since months ago she had found the guy in her night errands, a thief as her, but the worse kind of criminal, the one that had minions who made the dirty work for him, she snarled whispering dangerously "What the hell are you doing here?"

The blond laughed mockingly "I got expelled from my old school, it's good to see known faces, oh, by the way, sorry to get the jewel of Thebes _first" _the girl scowled furiously "Don't you get in my way, you don't know who are you dealing with" she stretched her long legs looking at the window again trying to calm her biling blood, she had been after that jewel for months and suddenly it was taken away from her, by a coward no less, she winced while the obnoxious low laughter of the boy rose from the silence "Now I know who I'm dealing with, _Bakura_"


End file.
